Experienced campers and backpackers commonly store all of their food in a bag and then use a rope or cord to suspend the bag from a high tree limb out of reach of deer, bears, and other animals. For safety reasons, the tree picked for this function is usually located somewhat removed from the sleeping place of the campers so that animals attracted by the scent of the food will not endanger the sleeping campers. The bag is typically hung in the tree by first tying the free end of the cord to a heavy object, such as a rock or piece of wood and then throwing the weighted cord over a tree limb. Then the bag is hoisted and the free end of the cord tied to a lower branch or around the trunk of the tree. This procedure is awkward and time consuming since it is difficult to accurately throw the weighted cord around the chosen tree limb, especially after dark, the typical time of performing this operation. Moreover, the above described method of placing the cord over the tree branch can be dangerous since the rock or branch tied to the end of the cord can ricochet off the tree trunk or a limb and strike the person standing below. This danger is even greater at night when the camper is not able to see the falling weight.
In addition to the problems discussed above, squirrels, chipmunks, mice and other animals not uncommonly climb down the cord and eat the food stored in the bag. If necessary, these animals will chew their way into the bag to get at the food. Also, birds and other animals perch on top of the bag and drop their feces into the bag to contaminate the food therein. Rain, dust and other unwanted matter also easily enter the bag even if it is closed with a drawstring.